Halloween Cheer
by Alaena F. Dragonstar
Summary: When Shinichi opened his front door on Halloween to find Kaitou KID in full costume standing on his doorstep, he would have liked to say he was surprised. But he wasn't.  KaiShin :New Omake Added:
1. Halloween Cheer

**A.N**: Well, this is my first DCMK fic and I'm still working on getting a grasp of the characters so please go easy on me. ^_^ I know this is a bit late for Halloween, but it seemed stupid to hang on to it for a year just to match the holidays. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own DCMK.

* * *

**Halloween Cheer**

When Shinichi opened his front door on Halloween to find Kaitou KID in full costume standing on his doorstep, he would have liked to say he was surprised. But he wasn't.

"You're dressing up as yourself?" he asked dryly. "Very creative."

"Hey, this is the one day in the year I can walk around like this and not get arrested! In fact I've seen three of me already just on my way here. You can't possibly expect me not to take advantage of that."

"Of course not," Shinichi sighed, stepping back. "Are you coming in? The kids aren't due for another hour."

"So we have an hour all to ourselves~!" The magician breezed past him and into the living room, pausing only to cast the detective a sly grin which made him turn red.

"I have work to do," he snapped automatically, shutting the door a bit harder than strictly necessary in his embarrassment.

"I see you aren't wearing a costume," Kaito observed as Shinichi finished putting away the files he'd spent most of the day reading over. "Or are you planning to be a detective?"

"Very funny. You do realize that we're taking the kids out trick-or-treating right?"

"Of course."

"So we don't actually have to wear costumes ourselves."

"Aww, but where's the fun in that? If you don't have anything you want to be, you could always be my assistant. I even have the costume with me~." He cut himself off laughing as he ducked a book the detective had thrown at his head. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"For you maybe."

When the doorbell rang to announce that the Shounan Tantei had arrived early, Shinichi was extremely grateful as it gave him an excuse to stop finding reasons why he wasn't going to wear a costume of any kind—and most especially not one Kaito picked for him. The kids had arrived in full costume-bedecked splendor themselves. Ayumi had chosen to be some kind of faerie complete with slightly oversized butterfly wings and a plastic wand that flashed different colors when it was waved. Mitsuhiko had come as a samurai and Genta was wrapped completely inside an astronaut suit so that the only part of him they could see to identify him by was the shadow of his face behind the tinted front of his helmet. Even Ai had deigned to wear a black and red set of witch's robes.

They had 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed over Kaito's costume—much to the magician's amusement—before setting out. Just before leaving the kids had joined their efforts with Kaito's in attempting to get Shinichi into some kind of costume. The detective was rather proud of himself for resisting (fending them off).

After that the evening went pretty smoothly. Kaito joined the kids in the trick-or-treating, much to their delight, and ended up pulling tricks on anyone who tried to scare the elementary school detectives away. Shinichi trailed after them, keeping a wary eye out for any suspicious characters. Halloween was often an inspirational time for some of the more creepy and unstable criminals out there. He couldn't remember a single Halloween that he'd been able to get through without a murder for the last . . .well, for a long time anyway. But it seemed fate had decided to be kind to him today—or Kaito's usual, uncannily good luck was somehow balancing things out (Shinichi had noticed that he ran into only about a third of his usual number of crime scenes when he went places with the magician). Whatever the reason, he was grateful.

It really was nice to be spending some time with the kids again. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he missed the time he'd spent with them sometimes. The first time he'd grown up he hadn't really had any friends until he'd met Ran. In a way his brief second childhood had been a sort of second chance to really be a kid, and he really had appreciated it—albeit after the fact. It had given him a chance to experience a kind of fun he hadn't had before.

Hours later they dropped the kids off at Agasa's before heading for Hakuba's house. Aoko had convinced the British detective to allow a Halloween party to be thrown at his place—though how she had managed this feat Kaito would have given a glider to know—and even Hattori and Kazuha had gotten time to come and attend. Shinichi wasn't much of a party person himself, but Kaito was and he knew that the magician would get him there eventually whether he chose to go or not, it was just better to arrive on his own two feet.

They were greeted at the door by Aoko who stopped dead in mid hello to stare at Kaito. She blinked several times before she spotted Shinichi and understanding dawned. Immediately her smile turned into a scowl.

"Kaito! Why're you dressed like that stupid thief?"

Laughing, the magician swept his hat off in a bow and offered her a rose. "Come on Aoko, this is a very popular costume this year. Didn't you know?"

The girl snorted and turned away from him to smile at Shinichi. "I'm glad you could make it. Come on in. Everyone else is already here."

Hakuba zeroed in on Kaito the moment the two of them stepped through the living room door. He looked like someone had just kicked him somewhere sensitive. Figuratively, Shinichi supposed that could be considered true. The magician smirked and waved cheerily at him before looping an arm around Shinichi's waist and directing him towards the refreshments, snickering all the way.

"The expression on his face!" Kaito cackled. "Oh I should have brought a camera. You know, next year we should both come as me."

"I'm not helping you drive Hakuba insane."

"Aww, but why not? It'll be fun!"

"Aoko would never forgive you."

Kaito heaved an overdramatic sigh at that. "Probably not. Oh well, I can dream about it at least."

Shinichi shook his head but he couldn't suppress a smile. "You really need some new hobbies."

"Shinichi! Kaito-kun!"

Both boys turned at the sound of their names to be greeted by a ninja. With most of her head and face covered, it took Shinichi a split second longer than usual to recognize her.

"Ran? Are those real shuriken?"

She laughed. "Of course not. By the way, why aren't you wearing a costume? This is a Halloween party you know."

"Don't you start that too," he groaned. "The kids have been after me all evening about that."

"But he just wouldn't listen," Kaito added. "Perhaps next year you should help us persuade him?"

Shinichi shot the magician a glare which was ignored.

Ran looked thoughtful then grinned in a way that made Shinichi want to be out of the country come next Halloween. "Sure." Pausing, she peered closer at Kaito. "Wow, that's a really convincing outfit. Has Sonoko seen you yet? She tried to get Makoto to play the part but he refused. They're over by the fireplace now. I'm sure she'd love to get a picture with you."

It was Kaito's turn to shift uncomfortably, his smile going a bit wooden. "Yeah uh, maybe some other time. We still haven't said hi to Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan yet and they came all this way too. See you later!" That said, he dragged Shinichi hurriedly in the opposite direction of the fireplace. It was the detective's turn to laugh, earning himself a droll look from the magician.

"You know, she _is_ one of your biggest fans," he said with a grin of his own.

"Oh look, there's Tantei-han. Hey, Hattori-kun! Long time no see!"

"Hey," the Osakan detective greeted them with a broad grin. "Nice costume Kuroba. Hakuba seen you yet?"

The party was scheduled to last until midnight, giving everyone a good four hours to socialize. The first hour was dedicated to mingling and eating. Then Aoko called everyone into the living room and they played a few games during which Sonoko spotted Kaito and predictably squealed over his choice in 'costume'. The games kept her occupied while they lasted however, with the magician skillfully manipulating players as need be to keep a good distance between himself and KID's crazy fan. When everyone got tired of playing games the living room furniture was moved to the sides and the music turned up so that people could dance. Sonoko immediately made a beeline for the magician but he snagged Shinichi's wrist and dragged him hurriedly onto the dance floor, mouthing a thanks to Makoto as the boy hurried to intercept his girlfriend. He flashed them an apologetic, slightly exasperated grin in return.

"Remind me to get him something for Christmas," Kaito murmured into his companion's ear before pulling him into the dance.

Eleven o'clock found Shinichi standing near the windows with a cup of pumpkin-spiced apple cider in hand, watching as the rest of the partiers either danced or talked in small clumps scattered around the room. Kaito had disappeared off to somewhere to chat with the different people he knew—and consequentially avoid Sonoko who had set up watch on Shinichi since the detective had announced he was tired and proceeded to refuse to be budged from his spot by the window. It was really rather funny watching Kaito doing his best to avoid her. It seemed even he had times when he didn't want attention. Shinichi snickered at the thought. Serve him right for waltzing around in uniform.

"What's so funny?"

Shinichi jumped and whirled around to find Kaito peering at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well?" the magician prompted.

"Just thinking that you should have better considered the consequences of your choice in costume," the detective replied with a shrug.

"Ah well, I still say the pros outweighed the cons. Anyhow, since we're on the topic of costumes, I've checked every attendee at this party and you're the only one not dressed up," Kaito announced.

The detective gave him a blank look. "So?"

"Doesn't that make you feel left out?"

Shinichi blinked. "No . . .?"

"But you're missing out on the Halloween spirit!"

" . . .And I repeat, so?"

A grin broke out across the magician's face and he leaned forward, holding up a finger as though about to tell some kind of big secret. "It means that we need to do something about it or you'll have missed out on the biggest part of the fun~."

Alarms went off in Shinichi's mind but it was already too late. Orange smoke engulfed his vision and he coughed, waving his hands in an attempt to clear the stuff away. When it did clear he was met with Kaito's smugly smirking face as the magician swooped in and planted a kiss right on his lips before turning and bolting.

He blinked after the magician's rapidly retreating back in a slight daze. Why was Kaito running . . .?

Then he noticed that people were staring at him. And giggling.

He looked down at himself and froze. Heat crept up his neck and he just knew that if he hadn't been red before his face had to be beat red now. He should have known Kaito wouldn't let him get away without dressing up. He had, after all, out and told Shinichi he'd brought a costume for him. For an instant all he could do was stand there, torn between a desire to hunt down and strangle Kaito (now he knew why the magician had left in such a hurry) and the urge to dive behind the window curtains and not come out again—ever. In the end he opted for the curtain and spent the rest of the party going over the lists of aquatic décor he was going to go buy first thing tomorrow.

**Owari**

**

* * *

**

**A.N**: Not the best thing I've ever written, but it amused me. Hope it amused you too and good luck to everyone who has finals! ^_^


	2. Omake

**A.N**: I decided to add this because people keep asking about the costume. Hope it clarifies a little ^^ though you don't have to read it if you'd prefer to make it up yourself.

* * *

Omake

"If you want an assistant so badly go put out an ad or something! You've got tons of _female_ fans, I'm sure any one of them would be more than happy to oblige."

"Aw, but that's not the point! Besides, not just anyone could be my assistant. They'd have to be able to keep up with me for one thing."

"Whatever. I am _not_ going to change my mind."

"Aw, but—"

"I said _no_. And if you mention this again I will install a _fish tank_ in my room."

"Fine, fine—but you know you're missing out~."

". . ."

**Owari**


End file.
